


鱼。

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner
Summary: 人鱼和神父。是老板约的稿。





	鱼。

“该死……你到底有没有在听我说话？我——呃！”  
这咒骂声被压抑着，低哑得像含混着浓痰，还没说完就突然被什么东西截断了。未尽的余音摔落下去，在那一小片地面上沉闷地盘旋。  
紧接着是撕拉的声响。  
“……”刚才那个声音没有再说话，连呼吸都静止了片刻。  
这是神父阿诺斯被撕裂的第三件法袍了。而真正的犯人——一条该死的人鱼——现在正压在他的身上，用尖利的指甲急不可耐地撕扯他的衣服，长长的鱼尾焦躁地拍打着地面。  
阿诺斯愤怒得无话可说，同时也意识到，说什么都没有用。有根硬热的东西抵着他的后臀，还在随鱼尾拍打的频率一下一下摩擦着他的腿根。他太熟悉这玩意儿了，以至于他一感受到那黏糊糊的热度，胃里就开始翻涌。  
人鱼可以离开水，只要不离开太久；而且不幸的是，这条人鱼能在地面上行走——或许那不该称为“行走”。它用尾巴支撑自己的重量，立起上身，然后像蛇一样移动。阿诺斯简直不敢想象他是如何从浴缸里爬出来、无声地穿行过许多房间和草坪，偷偷溜到这地方来的……家里的地板上一定又全部是水了。  
沉默了一会儿，他按捺住怒气，曲起手肘顶顶背后的人鱼，试图让它离开：“——塞壬！”  
塞壬并不理他，反而把他压得更紧。阿诺斯几乎听到自己的胳膊发出可怖的脆响，塞壬沉重的身体像块刚从水里捞上来的巨石，压得他根本无法挪动分毫，还浸湿了他的衣服。  
衣物湿漉漉地贴在阿诺斯身上，粘连着他的皮肤，难以脱下来。塞壬扒了好一会儿，扣子弹飞了好几颗，全都崩在它脸上。那俊美的脸皱成一个凶恶的表情，宣告它的耐心已经归零。它像猫一样伸出了爪子，愤怒地抓挠起来。  
那原本没有一丝褶皱的白色衬衣立即成为了几条破布，显然塞壬没有控制好力度，在阿诺斯背上也留下了几道血痕，稀薄的血水好像带着铁锈味的颜料一样染红了他背上的刺青。  
阿诺斯抖了抖，咬紧牙才没让痛呼声溜出去。他在心里诅咒着这条没有耐心的傻鱼，抬眼艰难地看了看高立在他面前的神像，只勉强看到两条腿。  
他不禁默念：“全知全能的主啊……”像垂死的人在恳求神的怜悯和原谅。  
但塞壬似乎很喜欢那血水，低下头舔了舔：“这时候你应该深情呼唤我的名字。”  
“哈！开什么玩笑！要我叫一个总是强奸我的家伙的名字？”阿诺斯咬牙切齿地说。  
“强奸？！”塞壬在那刺青上咬了一口，“你明明很喜欢！”  
“你是脑子坏了吗？我想起这件事我就觉得恶心！”阿诺斯骂道，“你这该死的蠢鱼……你好好地在你那浴缸里待着不行吗？！我没有说过你可以到礼拜堂来！而且，你早上——”  
阿诺斯怒斥说，说到一半却说不下去了。因为说到浴缸，他脑海里下意识浮现出一些并不愉快的画面，这让他绷紧了双腿，以防他的身体也回想起某种酥痒难耐的感受。  
塞壬终于开口了。他笑了一声，声音里却并没有笑意，而是一种阴冷尖锐的嘲讽。“我只是想换个地方操你。”

塞壬是阿诺斯捡回来的人鱼，天知道他当初为什么要把它捡回来！他一定是疯了！他就应该当作什么都没看见一样快步走过去……可是他竟然被人鱼伤痕累累的惨状欺骗了神智！  
可恶——阿诺斯在心里这么骂着，张开嘴，却只是发出了高亢的呻吟。  
隐约还能听到外面许多鸟的晨鸣声，朝日刺眼的白光从浴室的窗口射进来，照在阿诺斯脸上，随着他的上下晃动，不时地滑过他失神的眼睛。  
噗通的拍水声盖过了其他声音，浴缸里的水在大量地飞溅出去。阿诺斯高潮了。可是他的性器依旧疲软着，他射不出精液；能够证明他高潮的只有他不断缩紧的肠壁，当插在里面的性器要抽出去时，那些软肉就紧紧地吸附上去，好像在挽留似的。  
他赤裸地坐在塞壬身上，而塞壬从背后抱着他，鱼尾绞住他的双腿不让他逃开，向上挺动着胯部把性器往里面顶撞。他就像只在风浪里颠簸的船。  
塞壬的眼睛因兴奋而发红，它用啃咬着阿诺斯的后颈和肩头，留下一道道咬痕。与此同时他的手急躁地搓揉着阿诺斯的胸脯，不一会儿沿着肋骨摸下去，又去摸他的腰腹。  
它明白阿诺斯已经高潮了，但它完全没有要停下的意思，反而更重更凶猛地操他。浴缸里的水都快空了。地上还乱七八糟地扔着衣服，一片狼藉。  
“啊……够了、够了！该死……”阿诺斯被过激的快感刺激得快疯了，甚至忘记了那一堆神父的教条，沉醉在性欲里无法抽身。  
塞壬的性器平时藏在鳞片下面，到需要性交的时候就露出来，必要时还可以分泌粘液——例如半小时前，他把正在洗漱的阿诺斯卷进浴缸后，就是通过这个方法强行进入阿诺斯禁闭的身体的。  
它湿冷的性器在体内更加快速地抽动，根部有些鳞片，不像它尾巴上的鳞片那么锋利，摩擦过内壁只带来些粗砺的痛楚。这疼痛像电流一样细密地刺着阿诺斯的感官，反而让他更加敏感。  
塞壬在他脖子上咬了一口。粘稠的血液汩汩淌出，被塞壬的舌尖卷个干净。  
阿诺斯因为这一咬，呻吟又拔高了一个调，连瞳孔也猛地放大了。他还是没有勃起，但从顶端喷出了透明的水液，他不能射精，这反而像某种激烈的失禁；他的双腿发着颤想要合拢，又将后穴的性器吞入得更深。最后他尖叫得失了声，仰起头露出滚动的喉结，只是绷紧了身体发着抖，仿佛是寒夜街头快冻死的人那样。  
塞壬幽幽地看他一眼，露出一个得意的笑容，暂时停了动作。它用尾尖拍拍阿诺斯的腿。阿诺斯软绵绵地倒在它身上，喘着气还没从余韵里回过神，根本没有精力再理会他。  
他就这样被精力旺盛的人鱼继续操了两次。结束后，他匆匆清理了体内的精液，穿好新的衣物走出门去，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，依然对那些向他搭话的居民露出温柔的、和善的笑容。没人会知道他袍下的双腿还在发颤；没人知道他浑身布满了或新或旧的咬痕和抓痕。

偌大的教堂里寂静而明亮。身体光裸的神父背靠着神像，一条人鱼伏在他面前，掰开了他的双腿。  
神像没有神采的目光并不落在他们身上，看不见这淫靡、疯狂的景象，也并不知道自己正在被亵渎；神父羞愤地闭着眼睛；人鱼只看了神像一眼就低头办事去了，眼里尽是狂傲和不屑。  
“呼……呃……”阿诺斯张了张嘴，好像想说什么，但什么也没能说出来。他被塞壬捉着手腕，两根手指插入自己体内，呈剪刀状把那像蚌一样闭合的穴口凿开。不过里面并没有珍珠，他越往里面探入，就越是把自己的手指吸得更紧一些。他不愿意承认，这具被人鱼操干过多次的身体已经习惯乃至爱上了它的进入，手指并不能满足那张贪吃的小嘴，深处钻心地发痒、发涨，渴望更粗的东西捣进去摩擦。他只是专注地感到恶心，尽力忽视那些快感，仿佛这样就能洗清他不洁的罪恶。  
他想起他被性侵的时候。那个人也是这样强迫着他，用手指捅进他干涩的年轻的身体里。但是他妈的，为什么他会为一条同样恶劣的鱼而这么舒服呢？  
塞壬津津有味地看着，先前凶神恶煞的表情变得柔和了许多，有种跃跃欲试的欣喜在里面。他上一次不是为性欲而露出这种表情已经是很久之前了，那时候他刚被阿诺斯捡回家，顺从得像条狗似的，用这个表情来恳求阿诺斯多给它一点肉吃；而阿诺斯看上去喜欢极了他装出来的忠犬模样，总是笑容温和。当塞壬在发情期暴露出真面目、第一次把他卷过来强奸的时候，他惶恐惭愧得好像下一秒就要去自尽。在塞壬强奸了他第二次以后，他伪善的面目就渐渐崩毁了。如今，例如现在，在塞壬凑过去舔他的乳头的时候，他骂了一句：“他妈的，给我滚开！”  
好吧。塞壬皱眉。  
塞壬伸出舌尖绕着他的乳头转了一圈。它的舌头是猩红色，映衬着它苍白的嘴唇和皮肤如同火焰，但是温度是冷的，湿黏的唾液亮晶晶地闪着光。  
它缓缓地说：“贞洁的神父……”然后他笑了，带着浓重的冰冷的嘲讽，还有轻微的莫名其妙的怜惜，倏地低头含住阿诺斯的乳头用力吮吸起来，好像可以吸出乳汁似的。  
“嗯……”阿诺斯猛地睁开眼睛往后缩去，咬紧牙，用注视仇人的眼神恶狠狠地看着塞壬埋在他胸口的脑袋。但他的后穴却缩了缩，流出了黏腻的液体。  
塞壬吸了一会儿自觉无趣，松开嘴，拽开了阿诺斯的手。那手指忽地拔出来，发出清脆的一声水响，上面还湿漉漉地挂着液体。  
阿诺斯急促地喘了几口气，手指僵硬地曲起，好像畏冷的动物蜷缩身体，还在回味刚才的热度。他立刻觉得下面变得无比空虚，仿佛那里面本来就该嵌着什么东西，而不是空荡荡地张开着，一时间无法合拢。  
塞壬大概能猜到他在想什么，虽然他还是一副厌恶至极的表情。明明他也觉得很爽，却每次都搞得像强奸似的，真是“高尚”！它暗自冷嗤着，立起上身。它“站立”时比阿诺斯还要高一些，现在它稍稍调整了一下高度，使自己硬挺的性器正好对准了阿诺斯的脸。  
它自豪地晃了晃，还没等阿诺斯开始骂它，就伸手掰开了他的嘴，像插入他的身体一样毫不留情地把阴茎捅进他嘴里。  
不过它忽略了这两张嘴的不同之处，它忘记了牙齿——塞壬倒吸一口冷气，恼怒地揪着阿诺斯的头发，把他的头往自己的方向扯来。  
阿诺斯只能从鼻子里挤出“唔唔”的闷哼，抬眼瞪它以表示自己的不满。这怒瞪不出意料地又被塞壬忽视了。塞壬的性器和人类比起来相当可观，虽说长得和它一样白净……呃，好看？但尺寸上甚至称得上是狰狞。阿诺斯张大了嘴，感觉嘴角都快裂开了，舌头被挤得无处安放；龟头一直顶到喉口挤得他一阵干呕，推拒着这庞大的家伙，却只是多分泌出了一些唾液，吐不出来。  
塞壬捏着他的下巴，模仿着交媾的动作在他嘴里抽动。舌苔摩擦着柱身，顶端又被喉口的软肉吮吸着，整根性器被包裹在一片湿热里，它舔舔嘴唇，呼出一口气。  
“快去向你伟大的主忏悔吧。”塞壬笑得十分得意，露出一口阴森森的尖牙，“发誓贞洁的神父，竟然在神像下为一条‘该死的蠢鱼’口交。哼！”说到“该死的蠢鱼”五个字时，塞壬的语气加重了许多，一字一顿说得咬牙切齿，显然对这称呼十分不满意。  
阿诺斯不能说话，塞壬也并不期待他的回答。它的性器湿冷，表面覆盖着一层粘液，阿诺斯炙热的口腔是极佳的处所，刺激得它头皮发炸，觉得有些口干舌燥的。  
忽然，塞壬感到一阵剧痛，它的鱼尾闪电般地一抽，险些条件反射地去攻击阿诺斯。是阿诺斯咬了它一口。它猝不及防，露出某种堪称委屈的神情；不过他的动作就没有那么温和了，它直接退出了阿诺斯的口腔，分开他的腿，沉下腰就强行进入了他的体内。  
阿诺斯还没来得及喘上气，这突如其来的胀痛像阵波浪又劈头盖脸地浇过来，使他不住地呛咳。但当那性器填满体腔后，他又不禁从咳嗽声中漏出一丝变调的呜咽，他骂了句什么，自己也没有听清，紧接着就被塞壬大开大合地顶弄起来。  
塞壬还惦记着刚才被咬的事情，出于报复心理它按住阿诺斯的肩膀，垂头在阿诺斯胸口胡乱啃咬，好像在享用它的午餐一样。那口尖牙轻而易举地刺穿了阿诺斯的皮肤。阿诺斯闷闷地痛呼着，却被按着肩膀、无处可躲。血珠很快从伤口里渗出来，包括在阿诺斯的乳尖上。  
阿诺斯为这尖锐的疼痛而流下些冷汗，性器发胀，后穴也咬紧了。塞壬又含住他的乳头，仿佛抚慰痛楚一般吮吸舔舐着。那条冷冷的潮湿的舌头灵活地卷住肿胀的乳粒，围绕着褐色的乳晕在画圈，每次划过伤口时就是一阵刺痛，好像用针在扎他的脊骨，连身体的其他部位也炸开星星点点的忽闪的疼痛，又因乳头本身的快感而有所缓冲。  
阿诺斯的胸膛上下起伏着，嘴里断断续续地溢出呻吟。他的目光没有焦点，虚浮地落在远处的某个角落里，那里有阳光照耀着，仿佛还带着晴天下青草蓬松的微涩的清香。教堂的大门紧闭，但是没有上锁，如果有一个人、哪怕只是心血来潮随意地走进来瞟一眼……就能看到如此低俗的画面，就能看到他状似痛苦的表情。说来有趣，即使他感受到快感时，也是这样皱着眉的难受模样。  
他不禁想起了以前那一段堕落的日子。他干过女人、男人，也被男人干过。他们有的漂亮、俊美，有的丑陋，有一个肥胖的男人趴在他身上干他的时候，大汗淋漓得好像快要失去人形、化成一滩脂肪。那次性交以后，他发现自己再也不能勃起了。  
塞壬摸了一把阿诺斯的下体，不出意料地只摸到一团疲软的肉。他冷冷地嘲讽阿诺斯说：“神如果知道你是性无能，那该多么惋惜。”但是它看起来很兴奋、甚至有些高兴。它其实很喜欢阿诺斯不会勃起的下体，因为它、只有它可以让那玩意儿流出透明的液体来。  
阿诺斯不能勃起，也许再也不能了——但此刻，他还能因为塞壬而高潮。  
阿诺斯的指甲挠过地面，双腿夹紧了那条嵌在他体内的人鱼的腰，无法自控地沉下腰迎合那根肉刃的撞击。塞壬挺腰猛插进来，他也恰好撞上去，他已经说不清那时是什么感觉，是极端的快感、或是痛楚？他只看见有道闪电在他眼前劈过，炸开无数细小的宛如触角的分支，不仅是交合处感到舒爽，全身都遍布着酥麻的感觉。  
塞壬稍稍停了一会儿，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，把阿诺斯拽起来，使他背对自己。阿诺斯双腿酸软，还没有什么力气，情急之下只好扶住了神像才勉强站稳。他缩了缩手，暗暗在心里哀呼忏悔。  
塞壬又从背后压过来，借势又插入进去。阿诺斯头皮发麻，双手扣紧了神像，有些羞愤地说：“够了！你该回去了！”  
“你能勃起的话，我就回去。”塞壬说。  
“……”阿诺斯咬住嘴唇忍下一堆难听的脏话，也是为了防止他伏在神像上叫出来——塞壬又开始抽动，那条极长的鱼尾缓缓地缠绕过来。冰冷的鳞片贴上来，微微发痒。  
这条常年欲求不满的人鱼在这次性交时更加凶猛了。它的胯部也有些鳞片，与皮肤不同的冷硬的质感与它下腹那根被阿诺斯体温捂得温热的性器一起撞上来，很快阿诺斯的臀部就泛起潮红的颜色。阿诺斯咬着牙说不出完整的话，低下头不敢看面前的神像，却也不敢放开手，他的双腿绷紧了还在颤抖，膝弯已经虚软无力，没站多久就猛地跌了下去。塞壬眼疾手快地把他捞住，那根本就又粗又长的玩意儿换了个角度顶进去，塞壬调整了几次，最后恰好不偏不倚地顶在阿诺斯的前列腺上。  
阿诺斯无法控制自己的声音了。他把自己的重量都压到了塞壬手臂上，人鱼的指甲陷进他腰侧的皮肉里，勒出一道道红痕。  
每一下都顶得极深，几乎让阿诺斯产生他会被顶穿的错觉，这么想着，好像连喉咙里都泛出酸味来。深处的穴肉从未经人开发过，敏感又脆弱。阿诺斯握紧了拳头，开始觉得反胃，那根可恶的棍子简直是在翻搅他的内脏；然而他又惶恐地发现他并不觉得痛苦。有一种意欲呕吐的感觉隐约涌上来，又被交合处传来的密集的酥麻感覆盖过去，令他无心去察觉。  
塞壬的躯体离开了水有一段时间了，变得有些干燥、有些温热。它抱紧了阿诺斯，又在犯它那乱啃乱咬的毛病。阿诺斯的脖颈布满了血痕和浅浅的伤口，如同受了什么刑罚似的，显得相当狰狞。等到他冷静下来，恐怕又要为穿什么衣服而掩盖这可怖的痕迹而苦恼了。  
阿诺斯果然还是没能硬起来，虽然他已经感觉眼前变得白花花一片，还有些流星混乱地闪过……他有点儿耳鸣，不过正好他一点也不想听他们交媾时发出的水声和撞击声。偏偏在这时候，塞壬凑过去，对着他失聪的那一边耳朵说了句什么。  
这声音绕过空气、刺透好几层厚重的繁杂的蜂鸣声后，变得极为遥远而模糊。倒是热气清晰无比地钻了进去，熨帖着他的耳道，使他脑内嗡地炸响，脊椎也莫名地一酥。  
阿诺斯没心思再问它到底说了什么话。他只是在呻吟的间隙里断断续续地、虚弱地骂道：“滚开……”  
塞壬沉默了片刻，恨恨地咬牙：“你这下贱的废物！”仿佛阿诺斯是它的仇人，而不是它有事没事就想揪过来操一顿的、对他极有性吸引力的……伴侣？  
它恼怒地松开手，阿诺斯没有站稳，一下子跌在地上，像是那些跪趴在神脚下祈祷的信徒。他下意识往那儿缩去，以为这样便可以躲开那漫长到令他头晕目眩的性交。可惜不行。塞壬又很快贴上来，稍微借助了自身的重量，狠狠地捅了进去。  
阿诺斯发出一声短促的尖吟，带着些沉闷的哭腔。他把自己蜷缩成一团，被笼罩在了塞壬的阴影下。  
塞壬因为他的叫声，心情缓和了许多，那种战胜者的自豪感又油然而生。它得寸进尺，干脆扼住了阿诺斯的脖子。  
塞壬很重，阿诺斯本就被它压得难以呼吸，正在大口喘着气，却被阻断了呼吸。他的眼眶变得红了，窒息的痛苦令他眼前发黑，耳旁的声音也渐渐听不清了，好像他的灵魂在离这个世界远去一样，好像他真的快要死在神的脚下一样……但是身体的快感又锁住了他的灵魂。连心脏也传达出尖锐的刺痛。他很难受，可是……他觉得喉口发酸。  
他疲软的性器又喷出液体来。这一次显得略为艰难，当塞壬抽出去时，就大量地喷涌出来；当塞壬猛撞进来时，就宛如被堵住了一样，水流变得细而缓，滴滴答答地坠下。阿诺斯崩溃地哭叫着，把头抵在地上，他自己喷出的水液溅到他脸上，甚至有些落到了他嘴里。也许没什么味道。也许又有点酸，有点苦。  
塞壬最后一次顶入，卡在最深的位置，开始射精。他的精液也是冷的，却不能使滚烫的肠壁降温。阿诺斯蜷缩得更紧，前端流出许多水，失禁一般的顺畅。他抽搐着不停咳嗽，似乎有眼泪漫了上来。他看着地上来自他自己的一大滩水，又从双腿的缝隙里看到塞壬射出来的、从他体内溢出来的精液在沿着腿根滴下来。那乳白色的粘稠浓郁的液体简直快要填满他的穴道。阿诺斯的胃部猛地收缩，他不禁干呕起来。  
他很难受，可是他在一片混沌中想：好舒服。  
人鱼的射精也很是漫长，好像把精液一滴不剩地射进去，阿诺斯就会怀孕一样。那条离水的干乎乎的人鱼觉得口渴了，于是它扳着阿诺斯的肩膀把他拉起来，转过他的头，蛮横地吻了上去。  
塞壬吮吸着他的舌头，舔舐他口腔的每个角落，甚至还想往喉咙深处探索。阿诺斯反射性地干呕，它才勉强收住了那念头。它没有闭眼。它不知道接吻需要闭眼。阿诺斯很累了，由于这还算温柔的吻变得昏昏欲睡。他闭着眼睛，只觉得吻他的那双唇有点儿干燥。他没力气回应了，也没力气思考，他愤恨地想：就让这该死的蠢鱼晒死在阳光下吧。


End file.
